encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Valravn (roller coaster)
Valravn is a steel roller coaster at Cedar Point amusement park in Sandusky, Ohio. Built and designed by Bolliger & Mabillard, it is the third Dive Coaster in the United States. The ride's theme is based on a supernatural bird from Danish folklore called the valravn. It opened on May 7, 2016, as the tallest, fastest, and longest dive coaster in the world. Contents 1 History 2 Ride experience 3 Characteristics 3.1 Location 3.2 Manufacturer 3.3 Trains 3.4 Track 4 Records 4.1 Dive Coaster records 4.2 Park records 5 References 6 External links History In January 2015, the Sandusky Register obtained a memo from Swiss manufacturer Bolliger & Mabillard (B&M) announcing the arrival of a record-breaking Dive Coaster at Cedar Point for the 2016 season. The memo stated that the ride may be installed on land formerly occupied by the Good Time theatre, which was demolished a few months earlier.2 The park's spokesman, Bryan Edwards, later confirmed that the Dive Coaster was one of several possibilities the park was considering.2 Site preparation began in late 2014, when the Dodgems and Calypso rides were relocated to the Wicked Twister midway section of the park. The Good Time Theatre and Turnpike Cars were demolished and removed as well in early 2015.34 In May 2015, interest in the new ride grew when Cedar Point trademarked the name Valravn, which in Danish folklore stands for the "raven of the slain".5 In early August of the same year, images showing the layout of the new roller coaster and its logo appeared in the amusement park's smartphone app.6 Responding to the leak, Cedar Point temporarily disabled the app on Google Play and announced that details would be revealed on August 18, 2015. However, the park decided to postpone the announcement following an incident in which a park visitor was struck and killed when entering a restricted area underneath Raptor.7 Visitors began to report seeing pieces of new roller coaster track being stored on park property.8 On September 9, 2015, Cedar Point officially unveiled plans for Valravn.6 The roller coaster is based on the Dive Coaster model developed by B&M and represents the company's hundredth roller coaster installation.6 Its trains will be the first on this model to use an over-the-shoulder restraint system similar to the design used on Cedar Point's GateKeeper and other B&M Wing Coasters.6 Each train consists of three cars, each of which has a single row holding eight passengers, for a total of 24 riders per train.6 Construction finished as Valravn's last piece of track was put in place on March 2, 2016. Video showing the ride being tested was released in early April 2016.9 Ride experience Valravn train going through a loop After leaving the station, the train turns 180 degrees to the left, then begins to ascend its 223-foot-tall (68 m) chain lift hill. Once the train reaches the top, it turns right, slightly hangs over the first drop and pauses for four seconds. The train then drops 214 feet (65 m) at a 90-degree angle where it reaches 75 miles per hour (121 km/h), its maximum speed. The train then enters a 165 feet (50 m) Immelmann loop before rising into the mid-course brake run. After the midcourse brakes, the train goes through a second drop at 131 feet (40 m). Out of the drop, the train enters a dive loop that leads into its third and final inversion, a 270-degree corkscrew-like roll. The train encounters an airtime hill before turning left and entering the final brake run.6 Characteristics Location Valravn's entrance and location is located on a new midway stretching from the Blue Streak area to near Celebration Plaza. Another way it can be accessed is behind the cobra roll on the Raptor. It is the centerpiece of a redesigned Marina entrance.10 Manufacturer Valravn is a Dive Coaster model manufactured by Swiss roller coaster firm Bolliger & Mabillard. Notably, it is the 100th roller coaster produced by B&M and the fourth to be built at Cedar Point, following Raptor, GateKeeper and Rougarou.10 It is the 10th Dive Coaster to be built in the world and the third in the United States with the other two being at Busch Gardens' parks.11 Trains Valravn operates with three tiered seating, open-air steel and fiberglass trains, each with three cars of eight seats each. Each train holds 24 riders and the ride has a capacity of about 1,200 riders per hour. Riders are restrained by flexible over-the-shoulder restraints and interlocking seat belts and riders are required to be 52 inches (132 cm) to ride. Valravn's trains are the widest in the park and they are also the first Dive Coaster in the world to use B&M's new restraint system, which can also be found on the park's GateKeeper roller coaster.1213 Track Piece of track on display during construction. The steel tubular track is 3,415 feet (1,041 m) long and the lift is approximately 223 feet (68 m) high. The track is copper and silver with the supports being regal blue. There are 103 pieces of track with the heaviest weighing 17,000 pounds (7,700 kg). The width of the track is 6.5 feet wide, making it the widest track in the park. A total of 51 supports holds the track in place.1314 The track and supports were manufactured by Clermont Steel Fabricators in Batavia in southwest Ohio.11 Records Upon opening in 2016, Valravn broke six Dive Coaster records and helped to break four amusement park records. Dive Coaster records Valravn holds records for the following:6 Tallest Dive Coaster (223 feet (68 m)) Fastest Dive Coaster (75 miles per hour (121 km/h)) Longest Dive Coaster (3,415 feet (1,041 m)) Longest drop on a Dive Coaster (214 feet (65 m)) Most inversions on a Dive Coaster (3) Highest inversion on a Dive Coaster (165 feet (50 m)) Park records Cedar Point holds records for the following:6 Most roller coasters taller than (200 feet (61 m)) at a park (5) Most rides at one park (71) Most steel roller coaster track at one park (52,125 feet (15,888 m)) Most roller coaster track at one park (60,110 feet (18,320 m)) References 1.Jump up ^ Pevos, Edward (September 9, 2015). "Cedar Point unveils record dive coaster for 2016 called Valravn". MLive. Retrieved September 17, 2015. 2.^ Jump up to: a b Topey, Melissa (January 13, 2015). "Cedar Point diving in to 2016?". Sandusky Register. Retrieved August 16, 2015. 3.Jump up ^ McDonald, Kendrick (June 18, 2015). "Guessing the new Cedar Point plans amusing to many". Toledo Blade. Retrieved August 16, 2015. 4.Jump up ^ Ouriel, Andy (August 14, 2015). "Cedar Point postpones 2016 announcement". Sandusky Register. Retrieved August 16, 2015. 5.Jump up ^ Topey, Melissa (May 5, 2015). "Cedar Point new ride's name?". Retrieved August 16, 2015. 6.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h Melissa Topey (September 9, 2015). "Valravn is Cedar Point's new coaster in 2016". sanduskyregister.com. Sandusky Newspaper, Inc. Retrieved September 9, 2015. 7.Jump up ^ Andy Ouriel (August 14, 2015). "Cedar Point postpones 2016 announcement". sanduskyregister.com. Sandusky Newspaper, Inc. Retrieved September 9, 2015. 8.Jump up ^ Luke Wark (August 19, 2015). "Coaster Tracks in Sandusky". sanduskyregister.com. Sandusky Newspaper, Inc. Retrieved September 9, 2015. 9.Jump up ^ Haidet, Ryan (April 9, 2016). "It's alive! Cedar Point starts testing Valravn roller coaster". WKYC. Retrieved April 13, 2016. 10.^ Jump up to: a b Morona, Joey (September 9, 2015). "Cedar Point's Valravn will be tallest, fastest, longest dive coaster in the world". The Plain Dealer. Retrieved September 16, 2015. 11.^ Jump up to: a b Glaser, Susan (September 9, 2015). "Cedar Point to announce new coaster this morning; live coverage". The Plain Dealer. Retrieved September 17, 2015. 12.Jump up ^ "Ride Vehicles". Cedar Point. September 17, 2015. Retrieved September 17, 2015. 13.^ Jump up to: a b Cedar Point (September 9, 2015). "Cedar Point Unleashes Valravn" (Press release). Cedar Fair. Retrieved September 17, 2015. 14.Jump up ^ Babic, Pete (September 14, 2015). "By The Numbers". PointBuzz. Retrieved September 17, 2015. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Valravn (roller coaster). Official attraction page Category:Roller coasters by name Category:Roller coasters introduced in 2016 Category:Steel roller coasters Category:Dive Coaster roller coasters Category:Roller coasters manufactured by Bolliger & Mabillard Category:Hypercoasters Category:Cedar Point